Damn it Jim
by Lynn s.b
Summary: a series of one shots following Kirk and McCoy to their academy days and beyond, no slash. this is my first, so please be nice, i'm still learning
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it Jim!" McCoy yelled at his roommate Jim winced in sympathy as the hot coffee dripped into his shoes

"aw shit sorry bones, new shirt?"

"Bought it yesterday."

"Looks nice" he tried

"Looked past tense" he sighed, he plucked his nice white shirt of his chest where it was clinging awkwardly, and hissed

"gah I think you gave me third degree burns!"

"Oh don't be so melodramatic, it'll wash out"

"Not in time to meet Jocelyn at the shuttle bay" crap now Jim really felt horrible, the soon to be doctor McCoy's very pregnant ex wife had a new "boy toy" and bones was well... Attempting to look like father material, having loved his daughter since the her first sonogram.

"laundry machine broken again?"

"it was fixed?" McCoy asked almost sincerely, Jim sighed deeply

"you know there are other things to wear than scrubs and uniforms bones"

"not on my bus there isn't" bones had just completed his ride time on the alpha shift

"nothing but drunken idiots again this week, you know this guy actually tried to drown himself in a sink this week?"

Jim chuckled "oh boy, how could that possibly go wrong?" sarcasm evident in his voice

"well come on bonesy" he said slinging an arm around his coffee stained friend "I've got just the thing"

Jim's nerves frayed around the edges sometimes when bones told his stories, they made him want to run away or hide bones in a hole somewhere no one would shoot at him, or try to punch him just for caring about a belligerent drunk.

somewhere he wouldn't have to see mothers holding their dying children while they screamed to a world full of sorrow. but then bones wouldn't be bones if he could walk away from a drunk with one arm broken and the other swinging.

"its the job" he would say whenever he had a rough day and Jim was at his wits end with worry, and it didn't change it, it didn't make it better, but it was comforting in a way, it what was he wanted to do, what his brother wanted to do and he was damn proud


	2. Chapter 2

oh my god people actually read the last one? like actual people? holy shit that is awesome! p.s. sorry i'm not very good at punctuation but i'll do my best.

(technical difficulties led me to posting a partial story, before the reread troughs... oops, the first chapter is hopefully my final cut now)

* * *

Jim lay awake yet again, the events of his life playing out before him, he wasn't one for bitching you understand, but it had been... Well he didn't know the last time he slept three days maybe four? The lines blurred together after a while.

Jim sighed deeply, and dragged his weary legs over to the window, but his stars weren't there to comfort him, blocked out by an uncaring world. But still he stared at that horrible blank sky, wondering idly if he stared long enough that he could melt away into that beautiful blackness, and the lights above, but the black soon turned to a unforgiving blue.

"Jim?" A voice behind him drawled, and he scrambled to pick up the prices of his soul, and turned to face his friend.

"hey bones you ah sleep well?" He snickered, the doctor had tossed almost constantly in his sleep which made for quite the sight at six a.m.

"Oh shut up." bones glowered, pulling his hair back down from its apparent journey into the stars

"you look like hell, how'd you get two black eyes?"

Jim's smile faulted, "Didn't."

Bones sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose "you haven't slept have you"

Jim laughed almost hysterically

"Ill take that as a no then, alright when is the last time you slept?" He shrugged noncommittally

"Damn it Jim when?" He asked edges of softness creeping into his voice

"I don't know." He said simply

So bones promptly hypoed him.

* * *

thoughts? should they be longer? did i spell hypoed right? suggestions would also be fun. so this is my homework i guess, i can never find the motivation to write if i have to but i need practice, and this is really fun! constructive criticism is appreciated


End file.
